A Drabbles Collection
by Harumaki03
Summary: Actualizado el 22/06/2012. El gran final, gracias por todo el apoyo. Neji&Sai son los últimos, quizás como extra haga uno de Gaara, eso depende de ustedes. Dejen saber qué les ha parecido y... ¡GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO!
1. Drabble 01: Shikamaru

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #1: Mujeres**

**Shikamaru**

Mujeres, esa seria la única cosa que nunca, jamás, un hombre como él, entendería.

Sabía de estrategias, sabía de predicciones de pasos al futuro, sabía de ajedrez, sabía de espionaje, sabía de guerras y matanzas, también sabía de paz y prosperidad, pero no sabía nada de mujeres ni de lo que estas le producían a uno.

Solo las mujeres le hacían tener miedo, almendrarse e incluso pensar de más lo que iba a decir, todo había iniciado con su madre, a ella le había seguido Yamanaka Ino, a ella le seguía Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama y luego Sabaku no Temari.

Las únicas mujeres que podían infundirle un miedo terrible, pero no había a nadie más que temiese más que a ella. Con sus cabellos largos atados en cuatro coletas, ella con su carácter sarcástico, irónico e incluso burlón.

De todas las mujeres era a la cual más temía. Era la que con sus sonrisas fugaces le hacia replantearse su vida por completo, aquella que con su seriedad le hacía sentir más recto, aquella que con sus sarcasmos se había ganado su corazón.

Había algo en Sabaku no Temari que le atraía sin remedio alguno, suspiraba como mujer cada vez que pensaba en ella y se le aceleraba el pulso al sentirla cerca de sí. Decirle lo que sentía como si su respuesta no hubiese importado, le costo.

Ellos dos no eran de las personas que dijesen sus sentimientos de forma abierta, la verdad en que en ese aspecto, ambos eran tímidos. Y a fin de cuentas, se habían comprometido, ahora ella controlaba su pequeña existencia a su antojo y él se dejaba hacer.

Tsk. Qué problemático era estar enamorado.

---------- ¿Continuara? ----------

¿Quién sabe? Todo depende de ustedes xD ¡Hola! Aquí llego yo con un nuevo fic (no, no he olvidado FLA, trabajo en el) Esto es lo que me surgió mientras estuve dos meses sin Internet (¡My god!). Una colección de Drabbles de mis parejas favoritas… ¿Lo seguiré o lo dejare? Depende de ustedes xD.

¡Ja ne!

**Re-edición: 18/05/2010; 12:30 AM.**


	2. Drabble 02: Naruto

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #2: Desnuda**

**Naruto**

Era la forma en la cual más le gustaba verla, desnuda, sin ningún tipo de prenda que cubriese su bello cuerpo. Amaba a Sakura casi tanto como temía perderla.

Le gustaba acercarla hacía si por las mañanas y sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el suyo algo helado. Le gustaba ocultar su rostro en el hueco que formaban su hombro y su cuello, que sus cabellos estuviesen siempre sueltos y enterrar sus dedos en ellos.

Siendo sinceros, fue un camino muy largo el que tuvo que recorrer para que ella al fin lo notase e incluso, el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para que ella sintiese algo por él. Pero lo más difícil había sido convencerla de que realmente la amaba.

Ahora la tenía para él y únicamente para él. Él era quien veía sus hermosos ojos abrirse con cierta pereza, quien la besaba, quien la tocaba.

Verla despertar le hacía sentirse completo, satisfecho y feliz con el mundo. Le gustaban muchas cosas de ella, le desagradaban pocas, le gustaba incluso la forma tan agresiva y posesiva con la que a veces le celaba.

Su esposa por momentos daba cierto miedo, especialmente cuando estaba enojada, le corría un escalofrió por la espina dorsal al solo imaginar el impacto de sus puños.

También le gustaba mucho ver sus mejillas sonrojadas ante cualquier comentario halagador hacía ella. El rosa de sus mejillas competía con el de sus cabellos, ella simplemente decía "a_rigatou_" algo tartamuda y él solo sonreía al verla.

Pero aún así, de todas las cosas de ella que le gustaban, no había nada comparado con la belleza de su mujer, vestida simplemente con su desnudez.

---------- ¿Continuara? ----------

Aquí la continuación, próximamente vendrá la de Neji. Al final cada pareja tendrá un OneShot que posiblemente sea Lemmon (Si, si, si ya se que soy una pervertida).

Bueno ¡échenle ganas y déjenme saber vuestros comentarios!

¡Ja ne!

**Re-editado: 18/05/2010; 12:36 AM.**


	3. Drabble 03: Neji

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #3: Mentiroso**

**Neji**

En eso era lo que se había vuelto, en un experto en decir mentiras, si ella le preguntaba si estaba bien, decía que si, como si realmente lo estuviera. Se había encargado siempre de enmascarar sus sentimientos, ahora le mentía a la única mujer que de verdad le entendía.

Pero había que entender que él no era alguien muy hablador de cosas triviales como el tiempo, ahora menos para hablar de amor. Él no era uno de esos patéticos que iban de aquí para allá diciendo que _el amor era una cosa maravillosa,_ de esos que ves en la televisión.

No sabía cuando había empezado pero, un día ella simplemente le pregunto…

— _¿Te sucede algo?_ –justo en el momento en que la miraba a ella. Observando detalladamente como la tonalidad de sus ojos color miel cambiaba de tonalidad, incluyendo el color caoba de su cabello con los últimos rayos de sol.

—_No_ –había dicho secamente, cuando realmente había querido decir "_sí_".

Al poco tiempo, su querida prima, Hinata-sama, le había visto gritarle a Inuzuka Kiba sin motivo alguno y le dijo que padecía de amor. Claro, él ignoro por todo lo alto aquella suposición. Él simplemente no era de los que se enamoraban.

Tres meses después, se rindió ante la suposición de Hinata, pero aún cuando se había aclarado dentro de sí mismo, no podía evitar el hecho de ser un mentiroso resignado con ella.

Es que, no era fácil tener que decirle a tu compañera desde los doce años que estabas enamorado de ella. Es que simplemente ella era tan cálida, tan abierta con todo el mundo y él era todo lo contrario, era muy frío e incluso seco y cortante, poco hablador… Temía, era increíble pero él temía. Tenía miedo de decirle la verdad y que ella se burlase de él.

Por eso era lo que era con ella. Una persona fría, la persona que veía como otros _Shinobis_ caían rendidos ante su cálida y armoniosa presencia.

Por eso junto a ella…

Solo era un mentiroso.

---------- ¿Continuara? ---------

^-^ Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han dejado review n-n os lo agradezco. Por cierto, el próximo Drabble es de Sasuke-kun y luego vendrán los Drabbles de las féminas, así que apoyadme ¿si?

Dadle al botoncito de ¡Go! Y haced feliz al fic y a mi, onegai.

¡Ja ne!

**Re-editado: 18/05/2010; 1:00 AM.**


	4. Drabble 04: Sasuke

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #4: Olvidarte**

**Sasuke**

Para alguien tan seco como él, era muy improbable que encontrara el amor. Siendo alguien con tantos sentimientos como un bloque de hielo, no podía atraer a ninguna mujer más allá que de su físico.

Su actitud tan agria hacía la vida era algo que le dificultaba encontrar el amor. Pero eso no le importaba ya, pues la verdad tampoco se quería enamorar. De niño tuvo muchas chiquillas tras de sí, incluyendo a Sakura e Ino, pero eso había acabado hacía mucho, cada quien estaba con sus respectivas parejas… Con ese susodicho "_ser especial._"

Todos habían crecido.

Todos habían madurado.

Pero él se sentía como si siguiese igual, como si su vida se hubiese estancado en un solo punto, un punto que solo daba vueltas y vueltas sin llegar a ningún sitio. Hasta que su mente la evocaba a ella.

A esa persona en la cual nunca antes se había fijado hasta su regreso a la Aldea. Una persona que siempre sintió eterna admiración por aquél que consideraba a su mejor amigo.

Aquella mujer que parecía verlo todo con sus ojos opalinos. Se sorprendía al notar la ternura y dulzura que desprendía con total naturalidad, eso le habían atraído a su regreso, al igual que en la forma en la que unía sus dedos índices cuando no encontraba como expresarse, simplemente lo encontraba fascinante. Antes había notado que tartamudeaba de niños, pero eso había acabado, exceptuando cuando veía a Naruto.

O a él. Le gustaba el timbre dulce de su voz, la forma en que sus largos cabellos caían como cascada sobre su espalda e incluso la palidez natural de su rostro.

De alguna manera, encontraba placentero el hecho de verla tartamudear e incluso temblar en frente de sí. Encontraba un placer tal que a veces se creía demasiado egocéntrico e incluso se asustaba por la intensidad de ello.

Hasta que no la hubo besado, no se conformo con dudar sobre lo que sentía. Había cometido un error, un gravísimo error. Ahora no podía dormir bien por las noches recordando la suavidad de sus labios, la sorpresa dibujada claramente en sus ojos y el hecho de que le hubiese correspondido no le ayudaba en nada.

Tampoco aprisionarla entre un poste de luz y su cuerpo había sido demasiado inteligente, ahora sabía que ella encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos y que su timidez iba mezclada con sus besos aunque solo hasta cierto punto.

Al haber presionado sus labios y sujetarla de la cintura, perdió la pena y le devolvió el beso, aferrándose a su camisa y a su cuello. No fue un beso agresivo, más bien fue un beso de pasión pasiva, un beso de esos que se daban de aperitivo para luego ir con el plato fuerte.

Y separarse de ella, irse sin decirle nada más, había sido algo duro. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Naruto por Sakura, se había enamorado como un idiota de la sucesora del Byakugan y eso no podía ser.

Él simplemente no la podía amar, porque no sabría como hacerlo, pues nunca antes había amado a nadie más que a su propio deseo obsesivo de venganza. Y ese tipo de amor era el único que podía ofrecer, y el único que bien sabía, ella jamás podría aceptar.

Ahora con todo esto, lo único que quería y anhelaba con toda su alma, era olvidar.

--------- ¿Continuara? ---------

^-^ parece ser que si continuara ¡me siento tan feliz! xD. Agradezco a quienes me han apoyado y ahora ^-^ respondo a mis primeros reviews.

**Sherrice Adjani:**_^-^ Me alegro de que te haya gustado el pensamiento de Neji, a mi también me gusto como quedo la verdad. Sip a mi también me gusta ver a Shikamaru babeando por Temari pero haciéndose el duro jeje, me resulto algo fácil hacer el primer Drabble. XD respecto al 2do Drabble no es Lemmon xD, el título engaña por completo, lo único que sale es Naruto haciendo referencia a lo que le gusta de Sakura jijiji, pero aún así, me alegro de que te hayan gustado el primero y tercero, espero que este cuarto te guste también aunque… xD bueno si lees esto, ya habrás de haberlo averiguado. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

**Linux-chan: **_T.T ¡Gracias por el apoyo Linux-chan, de verdad! Juro que no dudare en seguir el fic, me alegro de que te guste ^-^ y espero que sigas leyéndolo ¡Gracias por tu review y apoyo!_

**Mizuru**** Temari: **_Jejeje sipos es realmente cortito el de Shika-kun pero lindo ¿no? Por supuesto seguiré escribiendo sobre estos dos y la verdad… ¡Soy una de tus lectoras T.T es un honor que me hayas leído, que feliz me siento, de verdad! Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review Mizuru-san ^-^ y espero que me siga leyendo._

**NaRU-GiRl: **_¡Muchas gracias! Hago mi esfuerzo para que queden bien, de verdad, espero que el de Neji-kun te haya gustado y también espero que me expreses tu opinión sobre este ¡muchas gracias por leer!_

**Lulu: **_¡Gracias por el cumplido! La verdad es que sí, por acá escasean los NaruSaku pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? Al menos ya hay 6 páginas de fics en español de estos dos, cuando entre apenas habían dos y medio… ¡Así que, espero que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por el review!_

**Y bueno, agradezco a todas aquellas personas que hasta el Sol de hoy me han apoyado, muchas gracias a mi mamá, porque si ella no me hubiese introducido en el maravilloso mundo de la lectura, posiblemente hoy no estuviera escribiendo FanFictions. ****Tambien agradezco a mi Sensei, a mi mentora en esto de los FanFictions, Radical-Edwards (Conny-san ^-^) Fue la primera persona en mandarme a leer Fanfics en y bueno a todas a aquellas personas que me han leído a través de estos añitos que han pasado.**

**Muchas gracias a mi neesan, Eva-san y a mi koishi Shaman, los cuales son una constante fuente de ánimos y "jodederas" para que siga los fics. Gracias eternas, a lectores xD, que han hecho que yo siga aquí casi cinco años, escribiendo.**

**¡Muchas gracias y hasta luego!**

**Re-edición: 18/05/2010; 1:13 AM.**


	5. Drabble 05: Temari

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #5: El Problema**

**Temari**

Frunció sus rubias cejas ligeramente al ver a su prometido recostado y dormido en el tronco de un frondoso árbol.

"_Vaya bienvenida"_ pensó acercándose con pasos lentos. Aunque quería sentirse enojada con él no podía, había algo que se lo impedía, así que tendría que fingir que si lo estaba.

Aquél era su problema con él. Desde que lo conocía no podía evitar sentirse plenamente intrigada con él, con aquella personalidad tan única. Cada vez que se enojaba con él, si le miraba a los ojos, sabría que su rabia pasaría de largo. Unos ojos que podían expresar desde eterno aburrimiento hasta la pasión más encendida.

Se suponía que él la esperaría en la entrada de Konoha, pero ahí estaba dormido, como si el mundo corriese al ritmo de las nubes que tanto le gustaba admirar.

Se arrodillo junto a él y estudio su expresión dormido, una expresión que se sabía de memoria. Descansaba de forma apacible, sin ninguna preocupación que pudiese interrumpir su sueño.

Trazo con ternura el contorno de su rostro con su dedo índice y él movió ligeramente el rostro hacía ella, para luego abrir sus ojos lentamente. Parpadeó tres veces antes de analizar lo que sucedía.

Ella frunció más el ceño al tiempo que retiraba su dedo, haciéndole creer que estaba molesta.

— Gomen –reprimió un bostezo mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro –Tsunade-sama me tuvo en pie hasta las tres y media de la madrugada, ha habido gran alboroto con lo de Orochimaru muerto y el último atentado de Akatsuki con Naruto, ahora es el único momento en el cual pude dormir.

— Dijiste que desde las tres y media de la madrugada estabas libre, ¿por qué no dormiste en ese tiempo? –puso el rostro aún más serio, aunque por dentro sentía una ternura inmensa por aquél vago sin remedio.

. No pude dormir –volvió el rostro a otra dirección. – Es problemático tratar de dormir sabiendo que en unas horas ibas a llegar –mascullo.

Esa era otro problema, sin poder evitarlo, se derretía ante sus palabras. Realmente él, por completo, conformaba todo su problema.

Ella volvió el rostro masculino hacía si.

— Ya estoy en casa –le sonrió tenuemente. Él hizo lo propio, iluminando sus facciones, la tomo de las manos y la atrajo hacía si.

— Bienvenida –susurró, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Si, definitivamente aquél hombre era todo un problema tanto para sus emociones como para sus hormonas.

Todo era problemático cuando estaban juntos.

Pero era aún más problemático, cuando no lo estaban. Eso lo sabía por experiencia propia y comprobada, indudablemente. ambos eran nada el uno sin el otro.

---------- ¿Continuara? ---------

**¡Hola a todos (as)! Acá os traigo el Drabble de Temari-san hacía su Shika-vago, ya estaba hecho, lo que sucede es que no encontraba el momento para subirlo. Agradezco a todos (as) por leer mi Drabble.**

**G****racias por leer este fic, por favor para hacer feliz al fic, dale clic al botoncito que se encuentra más abajo, donde dice Go y haz feliz al fic ^-^. **

**Como notita, les informo que aquellos que no poseen una cuenta de Fanfiction, lamentablemente, no puedo responderles cualquier duda/sugerencia o lo que sea mediante el "reply" puesto que al no poseer cuentas, no hay forma y/o sitio al cual responderles.**

**Lamento los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar, pero así son las cosas acá en Fanfiction u.u**

**¡Ja ne!**

**Re-editado: 18/05/2010; 1:24 AM.**


	6. Drabble 06: Sakura

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #6: Minutos**

**Sakura**

Sentada en el banco en el cual estaba le observaba correr sin descanso alguno, aún cuando no tenían misiones importantes él se encargaba de mantener su cuerpo y mente ejercitados, decía que uno nunca sabía cuando le llamarían y había que mantenerse en forma.

Aunque él estaba en tal forma que estaba espectacular. Lo observaba dar vueltas al parque infantil sin cesar. Tenía una expresión pensativa, algo extraño en él.

No le llamo porque tarde o temprano él le diría lo que sucedía. Se coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y en eso él se acerco a ella.

— Hola –él le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Buenos días –ella lo miro tomar su pequeña toalla que llevaba en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y con el mismo secarse el sudor de la frente.

— Creía que ya te habías ido a hacer tu trabajo de esclava eterna para Tsunade-obaa-chan. –Se inclino hacía ella y rozo sus labios. Al mismo instante de sentir sus labios junto a los suyos, percibió el pequeño saltito que daba su corazón dentro de su caja torácica.

— No –sonrió ella, colocando sus manos en los hombros masculinos –me quedan algunos minutos. –Lo empujo hacía sí – Aún no me voy a hacer mi "_trabajo de esclava_" –susurró a escasos centímetros de los labios masculinos.

Él sonrió de forma traviesa, demasiado traviesa.

— ¿Minutos, eh? –Volvió a rozar sus labios. – Creo que podré conformarme con eso hasta más tarde –dijo, colocando sus manos en la cintura femenina.

— ¡Naruto! –ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

— ¿Qué? –Sonrió él –es la verdad –añadió, mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior –nunca es suficiente.

Ella sonrió ante aquellas palabras, porque así mismo se sentía ella. Haberse podido dar cuenta a tiempo de los sentimientos que tenía por aquel rubio alborotador había sido lo que mejor le había pasado en su vida.

En compensación por el tiempo perdido, le robaban aquellos minutos al tiempo, aquellos minutos en los que con prisas se volvían a decir sin palabras el sentimiento que cada uno tenía por el otro.

Él sonrió, estrechándola entre sus brazos y ella se dejo llevar, él solo se limito a desperdigar suaves besos, como aleteos de mariposa, por todo su rostro.

— Vamos –se puso de pie y se la llevo a ella consigo –te acompaño a ver a obaa-chan –la miro. – No quiero que te eche la bronca tan temprano en la mañana.

Ella solo sonrió, así era el y no podría cambiarlo. Aunque realmente, lo quería tal cual era. Se coloco junto a él y entrelazo sus dedos pálidos con los de los suyos, de dedos largos y bronceados.

— Vamos entonces –asintió y ambos caminaban al mismo ritmo.

Si, definitivamente le encantaban aquellos minutos robados al tiempo.

Realmente le fascinaban.

---------- ¿Continuara? ---------

**Muy bien, ahora vino el turno de la pelirosa, luego vendrá el de la poderosa Tenten y luego Hinata, pero esos vendrán después. Bueno, este capitulo lo subo en compensación por el tiempo que tarde en subir el de Temari, así que podría decirse que es como un combo ^-^.**

**Bueno, hasta el otro Drabble.**

**¡Ja ne!**

**Re-editado: 18/05/2010; 1:38 AM.**


	7. Drabble 07: Tenten

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #7: My Heart Is Yours**

**TenTen**

Sabía que algo ocurría con el, aunque no podía descifrar qué exactamente era aquello. No sabía que motivos tenía para mentirle, pero debía ser por algo suficientemente fuerte, pues él era un hombre de honor, a pesar de todo.

Suspiró al tiempo que sus ojos de color café claro, casi avellana, miraban el paisaje frente a sí. Las clases de la Academia ya habían terminado, se había tomado aquél momento para relajarse un poco, no para pensar qué motivos podría tener Hyuuga Neji para mentirle.

Sonrió con cierto pesar, el prodigio Hyuuga, qué creía saber y ocultarlo todo, realmente no se enteraba de nada. No por nada habían sido uno de los mejores equipos de Konoha, tampoco por nada ella era la persona con la cual él había entrenado.

Podría decir, sin avergonzarse, de que ella conocía bien a Hyuuga Neji. Al menos hasta antes de que sus vidas tomasen rumbos distintos. Cerro los ojos y permitió que el suave viento le acariciase.

No por nada se había terminado enamorando de él. Lo que primero comenzó con cierta tirria hacía aquél que creía que todo estaba regido por el destino, luego se convirtió en el deseo de volverse su amiga, después de eso llego la admiración y la admiración se volvió una atracción imparable. De joven si deseo que aquello no pasase de allí, pues enamorarse de Neji sería sufrir, y peor aún, sufrir en silencio.

No obstante, tuvo que decirse la verdad, se había enamorado del Hyuuga irremediablemente, ¿cómo había pasado y por qué? Ella no tenía aquellas respuestas. A veces agradecía el hecho de que estaban separados, pues incluso cuando se encontraban de vez en cuando, sentía el irremediable deseo de acariciar su rostro orgulloso, de delinear con sus dedos su mandíbula e incluso a veces sentía que iba a desfallecer si no robaba un beso de aquellos labios finos.

Si, era mejor aquella distancia entre ellos, aunque, muy a su pesar, debía de admitir que aquél sentimiento que guardaba hacía el prodigio Hyuuga crecía más y más. Estar enamorada era bello, pero al mismo tiempo doloroso. A fin de cuentas…

— Mi corazón será siempre tuyo… -Susurró al viento. Decidió marcharse a casa y darse una ducha, y quizás antes, darle algo de brillo a sus armas.

Con el andar rápido y elegante que le caracterizaban se marcho a su casa, lo que no sabía es que a solo unos metros de donde ella había estado, a las espaldas de la Kunoichi, el prodigio Hyuuga, culpable de sus sentimientos, había escuchado sus palabras.

Sus ropas ANBU se veían impecablemente limpias, la mascara no cubría su rostro por completo, solo una parte.

— Tenten… -Neji susurró, frunciendo su ceño, tratando de que el viento se llevase sus palabras y le hiciese regresar… — ¿Quién será aquél que sea dueño de aquello tan valioso?

Y mientras la miraba andar, con los últimos rayos del sol iluminando su esbelta figura, desapareció en una silenciosa estela de humo blanco.

---------- ¿Continuara?----------

**Pues ya ven que sí, en un solo día tres Drabbles (o.o ¡new record!) Nuevamente agradeciendo a aquellas personas que me apoyan, mi Eva-neesan, mi madre, y ustedes fieles lectores (as) que hacen que una siga acá escribiendo.**

**Próximamente el Drabble 08: Hinata.**

**¡Ja ne!**

**Re-editado: 18/05/2010; 1:47 AM.**


	8. Drabble 08: Hinata

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #8: Inalcanzable**

**Hinata**

Así le parecía aquél hombre, total y completamente inalcanzable, era increíble lo que se podía hacer y transmitir con un beso.

Paz, tranquilidad, pasión, deseo, amor o...

Necesidad, necesidad de sentirse amado y correspondido, la necesidad de sentirse atado a algo, eso había percibido debajo de toda la pasión que destiló el menor de los Uchiha cuando le beso. Al recordarlo sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, como el de las cerezas. A pesar de todo, no lo había vuelto a ver en todo aquél tiempo, ya eran casi dos meses y si lo había visto, había sido a la distancia.

Deseaba acercársele, preguntarle el por qué de aquél beso, el por qué de aquella devastadora necesidad... El por qué había cambiado totalmente su resolución y el cómo le había hecho para infiltrársele en el corazón e instalarse en el como si fuese un rey.

Pero él era tan distante, tan frío, tan diferente al hombre que le había robado aquél beso, que mucho se temía él no respondiese y se marchase como quien no quiere la cosa. Ella era tímida y él distante, ¡menudo par estaban hechos!

Y por eso Uchiha, el serio Uchiha Sasuke, le parecía tan inalcanzable como el cielo... Uchiha Sasuke, era Uchiha Sasuke y por más que empezase a sentir algo por él, eso no lo haría cambiar. Su sonrojo se hizo más profundo al verlo pasar frente a la enorme ventana de cristal de la tienda de mariscos en la cual estaba. Pasaba con su porte altivo y orgulloso, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

Pago corriendo lo poco que había comprado y armándose de valor, salió fuera de la tienda con el fin de preguntarle, pero cuando al fin lo localizo entre el montón de personas que pasaban, olvido siquiera el hecho de poder llamarlo, no la escucharía.

Su voz nunca llegaría, a su inalcanzable corazón.

**---------- ¿Continuará?----------**

¡Oh cielos! ¡Hasta que al fin me inspire y lo hice una buena vez! Este Drabble lo he re-escrito mínimo, cuatro veces, inconforme con los resultados anteriores, creo que este es el que más acorde va, es que los otros, no me terminaban de convencer.

Espero que os haya gustado el Drabble, a ver con quien sigo, creo que ahora viene Sai-kun (¡kyaaaa!) y luego Ino y creo que después serán Drabbles dobles, no estoy segura.

¡Ya saben, haced feliz al fic, dejadle un regalito de navidad al fic, dejadle un review al fic ;)!

Antes de irme, quiero decir que este Drabble, esta dedicado al joven Fausto IX, fan de esta linda pareja (SasuHina) querido Fausto, espero que este Drabble no te resulte desagradable, un saludo.

¡Ja ne!

**Re-editado: 18/05/2010; 2:01 AM.**


	9. Drabble 09: Sai

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**Naruto**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #9: Fiesta de Sonrisas**

**Sai**

Observó detenidamente el dibujo entre sus dedos, le observaba con cierta desesperación, algo innato en su persona. Observaba con suma concentración el trazado en papel, el cual era perfecto a ojos simples, pero no a sus propios ojos, aún cuando los demás observasen el dibujo de la chica en su bloc de dibujos, para él no era perfecta, la sonrisa no era igual, la forma del rostro, tal vez...

Observaba críticamente cada falla, para arreglarlo en el próximo dibujo, aunque muchos dirían que el buscaba perfección irreal, ya que el trazado se había hecho con tanta calma y paciencia, que parecía que de un momento a otro la chica del dibujo cobraría vida y saldría de la hoja blanca en la cual había sido trazada.

Pero para él, el dibujo seguía siendo imperfecto. Nunca había sentido aquella necesidad de perfeccionar alguno de sus dibujos, ya que para él no era más que una forma de desahogarse, una forma de expresarse, ya que las palabras no le servían ya que apenas si las empleaba y normalmente empleaba en ellas un sarcasmo ciertamente sutil, pero efectivo... Siempre resultaba hiriente.

Pero ahora sentía una angustiosa necesidad de perfeccionar aquél dibujo. Cerró sus negros ojos unos momentos, mientras reposaba su nuca en el tronco del árbol situado a sus espaldas. Quería saber por qué... ¿Por qué un dibujo de ella? Permitió que la saliva pasase por su garganta y apretó la mandíbula, una disparatada idea cruzó por su audaz cerebro pero rápidamente la desechó... Él no podía albergar ningún tipo de sentimiento por nadie... Soltó una risita irónica, había fallado estrepitosamente en ese aspecto, pues ya abarcaba diversos sentimientos por diversas personas en Konoha. Mientras pensaba en ello, arrancó el dibujo de su bloc y arrugó el papel hasta convertirlo en una pequeña bola de color blanco.

_"Admítelo, te atrae Yamanaka Ino" _Se dijo así mismo, suspiro cansinamente, algo que nunca se había permitido ya que su estricto código ninja no se lo permitía, pero ahora estaba bajo las órdenes directas de la Godaime Hokage... No de "_La Raíz_" o _Danzou-sama_ o su anterior maestro, era simplemente Sai, un Shinobi de Konoha que sentía atracción por una mujer de su edad... No era tan raro... ¿O sí?

Como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, Yamanaka Ino había entrado a su rango de vista y observó con cierta sorpresa que perseguía a un chico de cabellos castaños y gafas de aviador en la cabeza... Sarutobi Konohamaru, recordó, nieto del tercer Hokage de Konoha. Y como si ella tuviera algún tipo de percepción extrasensorial, ella miró en su dirección y, aún en la distancia que les separaba, observó como el rostro de la Kunoichi dejaba de ser ciertamente tosco para transformarse totalmente al sonreírle, aún estando tan lejos, sintió como si le estrujasen el corazón y le faltase el aire, una sensación no del todo incómoda, pero tampoco placentera, sencillamente no estaba habituado a ella.

Alzo levemente su mano derecha y le saludo moviendo su mano levemente, y con una última sonrisa ella se volvió y se dispuso a seguir nuevamente al nieto del Tercero... A ver...

Tomó nuevamente su pincel y mojo la punta con la tinta negra y empezó nuevamente a hacer trazos, esta vez con menos observación y ahínco, en cuestión de media hora, su "obra" estaba realizada. Al fin había logrado perfeccionar el dibujo, el cual mostraba a una Yamanaka Ino saludándole desde una ventana con una bella sonrisa en los labios.

Recordó entonces que una vez, años atrás, su compañera de equipo le había dicho que colocase nombres a sus dibujos, había empezado a hacerlo un tiempo, pero casi siempre olvidaba hacerlo, se puso a pensar en un nombre para su dibujo... No podía ser tan difícil... Hmm, y como si de un chispazo se tratase, sonrió de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho y escribió debajo del dibujo el nombre: _Fiesta de Sonrisas_, ya que Ino sonreía mucho, no había mejor titulo que ese... O bueno, tal vez si había pero a él le gustaba ese, recogió el tintero y sus pinceles y los coloco ordenadamente en su estuche, ya había atardecido y si mal no recordaba, esa noche los "_nueve novatos_" y amigos más cercanos, tendrían una pequeña fiesta... No recordaba el motivo, pero iba a ir de todos modos.

Coloco su estuche de pintura dentro de la mochila y ésta se la coloco en el hombro, camino entre las calles de Konoha sin percatarse siquiera de que la gente le miraba de forma extraña, a causa de la sonrisa tan real que esbozaban sus labios ante lo que el sentía dentro, porque a pesar del temor se sentía bien...

Demasiado bien...

--¿Continuara?--

**12/01/08 **¡Al fin! ¡Mi primera actualización del Año! Os deseo lo mejor para este año que ya comienza, el próximo será el de Ino, ando corriendo xD así que solo espero que este les haya gustado por igual, besos a todos (as).

¡Ja ne!

**Re-editado: 18/05/2010; 2: 11 AM.**


	10. Drabble 10: Ino

**Harumaki**

**Presents**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #10: Relax**

**Ino**

Era él, estaba allí. No había mentido. Se movía entre los demás con rapidez y cierta gracia. Respiro profundamente y apoyo su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados. Dios, era guapo, era tremendamente guapo. Pero sabía que no era solo el físico lo que le atraía de él. Tenía algo, un "no se qué" que la atraía irremediablemente. No como cuando sintió amor fugaz por Shikamaru o Sasuke, era algo más. Quería descubrir lo que había debajo de aquella sonrisa con la cual trataba de enmascarar todo. Se moría de ganas por verle sonreír de verdad.

Le gustaba, más que gustarle, le amaba. Pensó al principio que sería como sus demás amores fugaces pero no era así… Era algo fuerte y que golpeaba en su pecho con fuerza cada vez que le veía. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una mano pasó por delante de su rostro, agitándose.

— ¿Ino? –Toco el hombro femenino, que estaba al descubierto y sonrió levemente. – Preciosa, ¿qué te sucede? –Ino parpadeo dos veces antes de tranquilizarse y sonreír.

— Observando lo guapo que estás esta noche –sonrió, pícara, provocando que un tenue sonrojo se posara en las mejillas masculinas.

— No ha sido nada, me he puesto lo primero que encontré –sonrió quedamente, observándola con sus negros ojos.

-Pues sigue así –aprobó, notando que la camiseta negra de mangas cortas que llevaba Sai se ajustaba a su pecho. Tenía la piel blanca, a pesar de que entre misiones y entrenamiento, tomaba mucho sol. Le gustaba la forma en que sus vaqueros desgastados y negros se ajustaban a sus muslos y como caían ligeramente anchos al final. – Me gusta como te queda -. Le miro, para ver la expresión de su rostro. Sai era la especie de hombre que hablaba mucho pero te decía poco. Se enderezo en su asiento, algo más alejado de los demás y vio que él tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –preguntó él, algo serio. En ese momento se empezó a escuchar una canción muy movida.

— Depende de lo que sea… -ahora ella fue quien frunció levemente el ceño.

— Nada malo, creo —Lo vio apoyar su peso en la rodilla derecha, para quedar justo frente a ella. — ¿Te puedo dar un beso en la mejilla? –los ojos azules de Ino se entrecerraron.

— ¿Por qué? –pregunto cautelosa.

— Porque si… Porque quiero… -sonrió él.

— Vale… pero si te pasas, llamo a Sakura… -le espeto, sintiendo su pulso acelerado. Él asintió y apoyo sus brazos en los reposabrazos, arrinconándola entre él y el espaldar. Trago otra vez en seco.

Se acerco con lentitud, como dándole la oportunidad de negarse pero no lo hizo. El contacto de sus labios sobre su piel le erizo los cabellos. Paso de su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios y deposito el beso allí. Un hormigueo le recorrió por entera y cuando fue a darse cuenta, él ya estaba de pie.

— Gracias –sonrió –leí por ahí en algún libro que para hacer mas fuerte una amistad hay tener confianza y saludar de forma amigable pero sin abusar.

Ino relajo los hombros y dibujo una sonrisa, aún sintiendo un hormigueo.

— Es más o menos acertado –corroboró, mirando la expresión de duda que tenía el pelinegro. — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Te puedo pedir otro favor? –se coloco la mano en el mentón –no, mejor creo que no.

— A ver… ¿Qué es?

Sin esperar respuesta, Sai se inclinó sobre ella, junto a su oído.

— Deberías darte un "_relax_" que yo todavía no muerdo –se separó de ella, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa –sólo era eso –empezó a caminar de espaldas, mirándola, hasta que se volvió y le dio la espalda, marchándose.

Ino se quedó fría en su asiento, todavía sintiendo el cálido aliento de él sobre su rostro, susurrándole… Negó con la cabeza, escuchando la canción que sonaba en aquél momento.

_**Relax**__**, take it easy…**_

¡Oh por Dios, era una canción pegajosa y se llamaba relax! Alzo el rostro, observando a Sai junto a la maquina de música y éste le sonrió.

Él chico había leído en un libro que si quieres atraer chicas, déjalas pidiendo más.

Y él no sólo quería a Ino con él. Sólo se moría por tenerla para él.

Aunque él no lo demostrase, ser miembro de "_Raíz_" tenía que haber servido para algo. E Ino pronto iba a descubrirlo.

---------- ¿Continuará? ----------

**¡Du-oh! Aquí el décimo Drabble, el cual contiene a la pareja Ino & Sai, he de admitir que éste es el Drabble con el cual más insegura me he sentido. No soy una fan **_**"re morte"**_** de Ino y apenas empiezo a sentirme como Sai –**_**una forma de hablar, para referirme a que puedo "meterme en su piel" tal como hice con Naruto y el resto**_** –espero no haberme salido mucho de "la onda" trato de mantener a los personajes a la altura de los originales pero… Bueno, no siempre puede ser así, espero que aunque no sea perfecto, lo lean y me lo hagan saber, tanto lo bueno, como lo malo, un saludo a todos (as).**

**¡Ja ne!**

**PD: El fragmento de la canción que sale es del tema llamado "Relax/Take It Easy" de Mika, un tema pegajoso y que me gusta mucho, escribí el Drabble escuchándolo.**

**Re-editado: 18/05/2010; 2:24 AM.**


	11. Drabble 11: Shikamaru

**Harumaki03**

**Presents**

**A Drabbles Collection**

**Drabble #11: Posesivo**

**Shikamaru**

¿Por qué a él? Gimió internamente mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el fresco césped. Es que, ¿no tenía suficiente con torturarlo con su sensual forma de ser, para tener que humillarlo también en los entrenamientos?

— Eh, levanta tu trasero de ahí ahora mismo- le espeto la voz de su prometida.

— Ah, mujer problemática, ya has demostrado que eres fuerte, dame un respiro- musito, viendo el cielo con solo unas cuantas nubes que pasaban con lentitud.

— ¡Levanta!- ella le pateó suavemente por las costillas y él frunció el cejo, girando la cabeza hacía ella, o al menos, sus visibles, bronceadas y bien torneadas piernas. Se permitió tragar en seco imperceptiblemente mientras alzaba la vista con deliberada lentitud. Esa mujer era un problema bastante grave para su cerebro y sus malditas hormonas que parecían siempre disparadas en su presencia.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, eh?- inquirió ella, con un gesto burlón en el rostro. Le gustaba ponerlo nervioso, y eso era tan fácil…

— Las bonitas piernas que tienes- rió él, sorprendiéndola. Extendiendo una mano hacía la falda de su traje, la jaló hacía sí. –Y eres una malvada, por cierto- añadió, cuando ella se dejo llevar por él- exhibiendo tus piernas, digo, _mis_ piernas de ese modo.

— ¡¿Cómo que tus…?- pero el resto de la réplica murió justamente cuando el vago de Nara Shikamaru se incorporó con ella en su regazo y la besó con una inusitada intensidad. Habían compartido varios besos, pero ninguno como aquel, que le estaba absorbiendo el sentido y la estaba incendiando de placer.

Se dejo llevar por la embriagante sensación de ser guiada por él. Las manos de Shikamaru, callosas por el uso continuo de las armas, atraparon su rostro entre ellas. Ella lucía acalorada y él por igual.

— Y mientras recuerdes que cada centímetro de ti es mío… -mordisqueó su cuello. –No habrá ningún problema –y sonrió como un niño con un caramelo. Ella suspiró.

— No tenía ni idea de que eras posesivo –acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

— Oh mujer… -él soltó una carcajada. –Los hombres Nara lo que tenemos de vagos, lo tenemos de celoso –la miro significativamente y ella asintió.

Era bueno saberlo… Ya sabría a que atenerse en un futuro. Vaya, ser posesivo al mismo grado que vago… Lo miro, inquisidora.

— Vago y posesivo… Todo un caso, niñato –se burló.

— Pero el niñato que te gusta –respondió a la primera, Temari lo mordió. También los Nara debían de ser de boca-floja…

¡Dios!

**- Continuará -**

Creado el 02/10/09 a las 02:21:28 am… Modificado el 23/10/2010 a las 02:30:18 am… Oficialmente el 2 de este mes cumplió un año… Y lo mismo ha sucedido con este Fiction, hace ya dos años que realice mi última actualización (8-27-08), han sido muchas cosas las que me han sucedio la verdad, pero lo más importante es que siempre, SIEMPRE, los tengo en cuenta a ustedes y a mis historias. Sigo con la política de terminar las historias aunque me haga viejita, ¿por qué? Porque es muy desagradable engancharte a una historia y que nunca, jamás, le den un final digno u.u

Hoy por hoy, quiero agradecer a TODAS las personas que han seguido leyendo está historia y las demás, a las personas que se han suscrito a las alertas de capítulos y de autor… De verdad, muchas gracias.

**Klan-destino, SakuNaru-Chan, Ahsayuni15f, Itzel,Firfileida, Anika, Xik—Anim314, Conchito, Jane Tyrs**… Y a tods ls demás, gracias infinitas. Falta menos para la culminación de estos Drabbles, con los cuales planeo cerrar un capítulo muy extenso y entretenido de mi vida.

Procuraré actualizar (y finalizar) Be Always Mine y Finding The Love Again antes de cerrar este ciclo. A todos los que me han brindado su apoyo y han seguido creyendo en mí aunque esté desaparecida, muchas gracias.

¡Ja ne!


	12. Drabble 12: Naruto

**Harumaki03 **

**Presents **

**"A Drabbles Collection"**

**Drabble #12: Celos **

**Naruto **

**-/-/- **

**F**runció el ceño ante los comentarios de Sakura sobre sus _"amables y atentos" _pacientes que le agradecían sus atenciones con de regalos e incluso cartas.

Sabía que debía de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, de todos modos, su mujer era la alumna número uno de la Godaime y por ende, después de la líder misma, era la mejor Ninja Médico a la redonda. Pero sencillamente no soportaba la idea de otros hombres haciéndole regalos.

—Naruto, ¿qué sucede? De repente te has quedado muy serio— Sakura observaba las cejas fruncidas de su esposo, cosa que ocurría muy pocas veces.

En vez de responderle, él sencillamente la besó con fiereza, digna de una pasión contenida. Sakura no podía estar más sorprendida. ¿Podría ser que...?

—Espero que ellos tengan _**muy **_claro de que eres una mujer casada y entregada a tu _**esposo **_—musito, al separarse por unos pocos centímetros de sus labios. Notó que sus azules ojos destilaban la misma fiereza que su beso. Sólo pudo asentir quedamente.

Había descubierto recién que su esposo era celoso. Y eso la hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Cómo amaba a ese hombre.

**-Continuará- **

_**Uuf, hacía tiempo que no subía ni escribía nada. La verdad tampoco es que con los acontecimientos que han pasado recientemente en mi vida sea como para querer escribir nada. Pero intento reponerme. Si siguen el blog de las anteriormente **FBDFénix **ahora** Hot Scans **sabrán de que habló. **_

_**Quiero poner en aviso que no haré otra ronda de Drabbles de las chicas, termino con los de ellos y luego los OneShots correspondientes :) **_

_**10/06/2012 - creado el mismo día, a las 1:36AM, escuchando **Baciano Le Donne, de Tiziano Ferro. _

_**¡Ja ne~! **_


	13. Drabble 13: Sasuke

**Harumaki03 **

**Presents **

**"A Drabbles Collection"**

**Drabble #13: Dulce Trampa **

**Sasuke**

**-/-/-**

Suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana. Aún no podía creerlo, él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, siendo arrastrado a un _"pinic familiar"_, por nada más y nada menos que por la heredera del Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata.

Observó sus manos entrelazadas, la mano de ella era mucho más pálida que la suya propia y la misma despedía un calor que le envolvía el alma. De todas las cosas que había pensado imposibles, aquella era la que más le sorprendía.

Jamás se imagino siendo feliz despertando por las mañanas y no pensar en nada más que observar a la persona que dormía a su lado. Nunca pensó que la venganza podría pasar a segundo plano. Pero ella...

Como esa misma mañana, así mismo como en el pasado, ella le había hecho caer en su trampa. Una cuya jamás ante otros admitiría, era la trampa más dulce en la cual había caído.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —la voz dulce de ella lo devolvió de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Seguro que quieres estar aquí? Podemos...

La acalló con un ligero movimiento del cuello.

—Si, claro, nos regresamos y luego encuentras la forma de vengarte y hacerme doblegarme para asistir a otra cosa como esta. O peor aún, me enviarías a domir en el duro _tatami _sin remordimiento alguno.

Ella se sonrojo y él no pudo evitar reír.

—No cabe duda de que has estado conviviendo mucho tiempo conmigo, te has vuelto una tramposa a la que se me hace difícil resistir...

**-Continuará-**

**La verdad no estoy muy convencida de este Drabble, pero siento que si busco "perfeccionarlo" realmente nunca acabaré. Espero que me dejen saber su valiosa opinión al respecto. **

**Finalizado 11/06/2012. **

_¡Ja ne~! _


	14. Drabble 14: Neji

**Harumaki03 **

**Presents **

**"A Drabbles Collection"**

**Drabble #14: Love in the Ice**

**Neji**

**-/-/-**

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa al sentir el incesante caminar de los dedos femeninos entre su largo y castaño cabello. Llevaban ya un buen rato así, ella pasando sus dedos en su cabello, mientras su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de ella. Inhalo profundamente, disfrutando del momento.

Por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, se sentía tranquilo, en paz...

Libre.

Ella había transformado su ser, de naturaleza fría y distante, en alguien un poco más cálido y cercano, aunque esa faceta era solo para ella. A veces pensaba que soñaba despierto, tal era su asombró ante los sentimientos correspondidos, más aún que fuese ella, entre tantas personas, la que hubiese provocado ese sentimiento en él.

Jamás ante nadie se había mostrado tan vulnerable y una vocecita en el rincón de su mente susurraba con sorna "débil." No, había descubierto que sus sentimientos por ella no lo debilitaban, al contrario.

—Eh, Neji, no debes de dormirte —murmuró ella, inclinando su rostro al suyo—. Tienes una reunión con Hokage-sama dentro de unos momentos.

Soltó una risita. —¿Sabes? Eso era en lo último que pensaba hace unos segundos —abrió sus perlados ojos y se encontró con los castaños de su prometida.

—¿Si? —ella esbozo una sonrisa—. ¿Y en qué pensabas, señor ANBU? —Él extendió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y la acarició con suavidad y ternura, como si fuese una pequeña ave.

—Que lograste que mi corazón... —se acalló, un tanto avergonzado, tan poco acostumbrado estaba a expresarse así—. Digamos que lograste sacar amor del hielo —musito.

TenTen sonrió, con verdadera alegría, entendiendo de inmediato lo que quería decirle, sin previo aviso, deposito un suave beso en los labios masculinos.

Neji rió quedamente, cómo se alegraba de que fuese ella quien derritiese su corazón.

**-Continuará-**

**21|06|2012. Aish, mientras escuchaba_ "Love in the Ice"_ de DBSK, pensé que era un buen título para el frío de Neji. **

**No, la letra de la canción no tiene nada que ver con el Drabble. Por mientras, esperen el de Sai, que quizás haga y suba hoy mismo o mañana. **

**Tengo nuevo frustre, ¿han leído The Hunger Games? ¿La película? (¡Los libros primero!) ¿Ninguno? ¡¿A qué esperan? Por mientras, les digo que espero pronto escribir de ese fandom y espero que me apoyen, aunque sea a tomatazos xD. Y mientras... **

_**"¡Felices Juegos del Hambre... Y que la suerte éste siempre de vuestra parte!"**_

**¡Ja ne~! **


	15. Drabble 15: Sai

**Harumaki03 **

**Presents **

**"A Drabbles Collection"**

**Drabble #15: In Home **

**Sai **

**-/-/-**

**A**brió la puerta de su casa en silencio, cerró la misma y cerró los ojos un momento, intentando controlar su respiración.

Había estado tan apurado en llegar que apenas se había recordado de respirar. Dejo la mochila que llevaba en una esquina y se sacó el protector de Konoha, subió las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible, mientras pensaba que al menos habia podido terminar la misión antes de lo esperado.

Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la idea de que tenía algo llamado "hogar", un sitio donde le esperaba la persona más importante de su vida. Y eso era mucho decir, porque él jamás pensó tener algo más importante que la siguiente misión encomendada.

Y hasta eso había perdido su atractivo. Llegó al rellano y abrió la primera puerta a su derecha y sonrió. Ahí estaba, la chica sonrisas que lo había obsesionado años atrás, con quien ahora podía ser medianamente normal.

Estaba echa un ovillo en las sábanas, y se aferraba con fuerza a la almohada que él solía usar para dormir. Respiro lentamente, dejando que la sensación de felicidad y bienestar lo envolvieran en un cálido abrazo.

Se había enamorado. Antes de la guerra y después de Danzou, su antiguo jefe. El sentimiento de amor en él se reflejo de manera silenciosa y cuando lo percibió, sencillamente lo acepto como algo inevitable. Al fin y al cabo, tal como ella le había dicho un día, era sólo un hombre de carne y hueso, que había vivido un estricto código ninja el cual había sepultado sus emociones, pero estás seguían ahí.

Sí, seguían ahí, porque ella era la prueba de que no era un insensible e inhumano ser que sólo vivía por vivir. Se acercó a la cama y la destapó un poco.

—Eh, Ino, ya estoy aquí —susurró, su voz podía confundirse con el viento, pero ella abrió un poco los ojos al sentir el movimiento. Él sonrió aún más, algo más que ella había provocado, sonreía más y demás forma verdadera.

—¿Sai-kun...? —balbuceo, aún adormecida—. ¿Ya han pasado cinco días? —se restrego un poco los ojos y lo vio, realmente lo vio y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, terminé antes. Ya estoy en casa —susurró, mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

—Bienvenido seas —rió ella, contra sus labios algo fríos.

Ella le había dado lo que nunca tuvo, sentimientos, calidez y algo a lo que podía llamar "hogar" por el mero hecho de que ella estaba ahí.

Porque donde estuviera ella, ahí estaría su hogar.

—**The End—**

**Y sí, he aquí el final, pero sólo de los Drabbles, aún faltan los OneShots, pero esos se publican separados, ¿por qué? Porque esta historia es enteramente de Drabbles. **

**Así que, oficialmente, aquí termina esta entrega de Drabbles, la cual me tarde bastante en terminar, pero espero que la espera valga la pena. **

**Quiero agradecer a todos/as los/as que me han leído en el transcurso de estos años, que han seguido la historia y han esperado mucho para ver su final. **

**He aquí el final de un capítulo de mi vida e inicio otro, espero que me acompañen en mis otros proyectos y, de todo corazón, muchas gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, aconsejarme y dejarme saber sus valiosas opiniones. **

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, NO IMAGINAN CUANTO VALORO Y APRECIÓ SU ESPERA Y ÁNIMOS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! **_

**Espero que podamos seguir compartiendo buenos sentimientos, opiniones e historias en el futuro, por mientras, esto es todo por ahora. **

**¡Ja ne~! **


End file.
